BunchOFAiXConan Stuff
by Sir Hero
Summary: Lots of oneshots with Ai and Conan! Sont may have bad words or mild sexual jokes and stuff like that so it T.
1. Don't Worry About Tomorrow

**Authors Note:**

Well here are some one shots featuring Conan and Haibara. These are random and can be any genres. I hope you enjoy these.

I thought of this one like at 2 in the night and had to write it before I forgot it.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Detective Conan. If I did it would not be as good as it is.

**#1: Don't Worry About Tomorrow**

Conan and Haibara are sitting under a tree, looking up at the stars. It is a clear night and from the hill they are sitting at, you can see many stars.

"Kudo, I'm scared of what will come tomorrow."

Conan chucked.

"I'm serious," Haibara said with a little concern in her voice.

"You know, it's not like you to be afraid," Conan replied, "Don't worry, nothing will ever hurt you while I'm around."

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about you, worried that you'll get hurt trying to protect me"

Conan the put his hand on Haibaras' and turned his head toward her. "Haibara, I would protect you with my life. I don't want you to suffer anymore. I want you to be happy and I would give up anything just to see you happy," he said in his most caring voice.

Her beautiful, big, aquamarine eyes started to get watery as she turned her head to face him, a small blush one her face appeared. "Kudo..." she was interrupted by his lips. They gently pressed against her. It was a tender kiss, one only 2 people in love do.

He then turned his head back forward and gazed at the stars. "Don't worry about tomorrow because to," he paused, " today we have each other."

**Me: **So Conan did you like it.

**Conan: **Dude, that was the cheesiest, sh-t I have ever read.

**Moment of silence. **

**Conan: **_Tear in his eye- _but it was so nice.

**Me: **Give me a hug dude.

_Hug_

**Haibara: **_in a sarcastic voice _Can you guy be less manly?

**Me and Conan: **How asked you?

**WHOOOOO! SORRY IF IT SUCKED! PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT, HATED IT, OR JUST DIDNT CARE! AND WHY AM I TALKING IN CAPS!! I HAVE NO CLUE! **

**XD **


	2. Take A Peek

**Authors Note:**

I got this idea from that one episode, I can't remember which though.

**Declaimer: **Do NOT own. I wish I did thought.

**#2: Take a Peek**

"Hey, Hakase. Where's Haibara?"

"I think she is taking a shower."

"Oh okay that's good."

"Hey, Shinichi, don't tell me you want to peek at Ai while she showers?"

"What the hell Hakase. Why would I do that?" Conan replied while his face turn red.

"Sorry, I just thought.." he was interrupted by Conan.

"Even if I did want to to peek, I wouldn't peek at her in her 8 year old body. I would much rather peek at her when she has her 18 years old body, that way I have something to actually look at."

"Is that so?" a girls voice came from behind.

Conan gulped while turning around slowly, "heh heh about that.... I was being sarcastic."

"Ill give 10 seconds to get a head start," she said while giving him the death stare.

**Me:** That's what I would have said.

**Voice inside my head: **Then you would be the one running for your life.

**Me: **Yeah I know.

**So... how was it give me some love of some hate. Whatever you feel like. REVIEW OR I KILL YOU!**


	3. Married Life

**Authors Note:**

I liked this one so I might write a part two. Review!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own the characters or DC.

_Italic means thinking_

**#3: Married Life**

Conan put his key into the key hole, lazily. **(A/N: Now, now people, don't think dirty. Cochinos!) **He then turned it, unlocking the door. He then, turned the handle and opened it. He stepped in dragging his feet with every step. He walked with his arms drooping down, his head low, and his back hunched. _Crap, that was the longest day of work, EVER! _He closed the door then turned around and started to make his way to his room. Half way there he let his bag slide off his shoulder and on to the floor, then continued to walk to his bedroom. He finally reached his room and realized he forgot to take his coat off, when he came in. Then he dropped the coat on the floor and dropped himself on the bed.

"Geez, do you have to make a mess when you come home? I clean this morning." Came a cold voice from behind.

"mmmmmmm..." Conan responded.

"Well, anyways, dinner is ready. Hurry before it gets cold."

"M hm," replied the detective.

Conan heard her footsteps as they faded. _If I wasn't so tired... _he was interrupted by the smell of food coming from the dinning room. He immediately stood up and headed toward the dinning room.

"By the way Haibara, I did not make a mess. It was just my bag and coat." He told her in an annoyed tone.

"Well, it wasn't there before you got home." she responded in an equally annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Honey. I don't want to argue. Lets just eat and enjoy each others company." his voice now full of love.

The rest of the dinner went great. They talked about how their day went. After they were finished Haibara asked, "So... I think we should try again today."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You know."

"If I did I wouldn't be asking. Now would I?" he exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't try to be sarcastic. We both know what I'm talking about."

"Okay, okay, but the thing is..I had a long day and I just want to sleep."

She looked at him for a moment and said, "You know, my ovaries are not going to be this good later on." She stared at him with a look that said 'I will be very mad if you say no'. And with that he he turned around and walked to his room.

"Ill be waiting for you in the bed but, don't take too long," he yelled from the room.

Haibara then smiled.

* * *

**Conan: **What's a co...co...coshico?

**Me: **Its C-O-C-H-I-N-O, and it is a slang term for dirty and/or nasty in Spanish.

**REVIEW!!!! PEACE OUT!**


	4. Hanging Out With Heiji:Superman

**Authors Note:**

Sorry I took long to write something.

**#4: Hanging Out With Heiji- Superman**

_**Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong**_

"Hey Kudo, I got something for you."

The door opened.

"What is it? It better be good," Conan looked annoyed.

"Look at what I got," Heiji raised the six pack of beer in his hand to his chest and pointed at it with the other. "We'll sit here in the front yard and have a few drinks. After all its a nice day to have a drink with a friend."

Conan thought about protesting but, gave up on the idea. He smiled and agreed to Heiji's request. "what the hell, give me one."

"You get a cooler and I'll the the chairs."

Conan nodded.

**A few moments later...**

"Now this is great," Conan said.

"You said it brother," the other boy responded.

"Now lets drink"

"CHEERS!" both simultaneously said.

**Few beers later...**

"Hey man...why is it that no one ever suspects Clark Kent to be Superman?" Heiji questioned.

"I have no idea, maybe its just one of his super powers."

"Wait a minute...If thats true than...than...YOU have super powers too."

"Huh"

"Think about it, you wear glasses to cover your secret identity, like Clark. Therefore, you have have super powers."

"Holy shit! I think your right." he exclaimed as he quickly stood up.

"You know what that means?" Heiji asked.

"Yes, I need a costume."

"No...well yeah but not that. I mean you need to fight crime."

"But first I need a costume."

**A few minutes later...**

"How about this?" Conan asked as he stepped into the lawn.

"Perfect!"

At that moment Haibara walked into the front yard.

"Kudo-kun, why are you dressed like that?" Haibara asked.

"Who is this Kudo, that you speak of?" Conan then turned to Heiji, "How does she know my true name," Conan said in a whisper but Haibara heard him.

At this time she spotted the empty beer cans.

"Made she has powers too!"

Haibara turned and started to walk away, that the same time she said, "You both are drunken idiots."


	5. Married Life 2: Surprise

**Authors Note:**

Well here is another one.

**Do not own DC only this fanfic. OOC but, that's okay for this. **

**#5 Married Life Part 2: Surprise **

The door opened. Ai turned her head to face her husband walking in. "Hey Honey! How was work today?" she inquired.

"Not bad, just had to solve a double homicide," he then realized something, "I thought you were going out with your friends, after work?"

"I did but, I wasn't feeling well so, I came home instead."

"Are you okay now," asked Conan as he sat next to Ai and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's nothing, really, I was just a little lightheaded and at the sight of food I vomited." Conan got a really worried look on his face, seeing this Ai reassured him, "I'm fine now."

"If you say so," he gave up knowing he could change her mind. He stood up, "Well, I'm going to bed," he said as he made his way into the bedroom.

"I have something to tell you so, don't got to sleep," she called out to him.

**Minutes later... **

Ai is in the restroom brushing her teeth.

_Should I tell him now...I think it's the best thing to do._

She finished and went to lie down next to Conan. He was already falling asleep. "C-Conan..."

"...yeah..." he mumbled.

"Your going to be shocked."

"...mmm..."

"I-I-I'm pregnant," Ai said hesitantly.

"mmm...that's....mmm...nice...," he turn his head to the other side and and continued to try and sleep. "WAIT! WHAT?!?! YOUR PREGNANT!" he yelled as he stood up. Then he fell back on his pillow.

**A/N: **Holy cow! How was that? Give me some love, or hate, ANYTHING, I beg you.

**Advertisement for next project!**

DO YOU LIKE JAMES BOND AND LOVE DETECTIVE CONAN? IF YOU SAY NO THEN WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT THIS, BUT IF YOU DO THEN I GOT SOMETHING YOU'LL LIKE. SEE WHAT I HAVE PLAN FOR THE NEXT ONE. I'LL NEED YOUR HELP. YES, YOU READ IT RIGHT, I NEED YOUR HELP! INTRESTED, I AM! WELL THE STAY TUNE. SEE YOU NEXT TIME.

(A/N to the ad: I used caps to get your attention and to make it dramatic.)


	6. Conan's Perverted Thought

**Authors Note: **

Well, here I go again. This is what a perverted Conan would have thought about in that one case when he saw Haibara's panty's. Its manga file _____. I have no clue which one it is. This is nothing too dirty. There are mistakes I'm just too lazy to reread and fix it. SORRY!

**Do not own DC.**

**#6 Conan's Perverted Thought **

Conan lied there motionless.

Haibara: _Geez I wonder how long he is going to lie there?_ She kneel down in front of him.

Conan: _Ohh..man being in this position is starting to hurt. _He then slightly opened his eye and saw Haibara. He looked around and then his eyes wondered to something to something that seemed to call him. HE almost got a nosebleed when he saw it. What he saw before him was Haibara's panties. _Wow, I didn't know she was one to wear_ _white cotton panties and , ohh, look there is a pink flower in the front. _(I got this from That 70's Show, this episode wear this girl describes her panties and I think Fez and Kelso picture it.) _Stay clam, stay calm. You got a mystery to solve and a certain thief to stop. Don't picture anything bad. They are just panties no big deal. _

Haibara: _Come on Kudo wake up we need your help to solve this. _She noticed the faint blush on his face. _What the.._ She was then inturrupted by Conan saying, "It's white."

"huh," she reponded.

_Your panties, wait did I say that out loud. CRAP! _He then realized that was it, he had solved the mystery.

**A/N: **Okay, this was really lame, I know. Hope you at least get a kick out of it.

**AD:** OMG! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN CONAN IS A 00 AGENT? FIND OUT SOON!!!


	7. DC meets 007

**Author's Note: **

Okay ladies and gentlemen, I have a really good idea of a fic, but I don't feel like I'm up for writing it alone, remember I suck at writing. I want to get someone else to help me write it. They have to be excellent writers. They must be able to write action and humor, love scenes too. I have some of the plot. Okay here is my idea.

**Story is called: **The Who Loved Me(just like the James Bond movie)

**Characters: **

Conan Edogawa (Kudou Shinichi)– The best spy, working for the Japanese government. Codename Agent 9 (He is James Bond)

Professor A (Agasa)- A professor that makes all of Conan's gadgets. (He is Q)

Commander Megure- Commander of the espionage sector.

Morui Ran- Shinichi first love.(she is that girl from one of the movies who betrays James...Spoilers. I think haven't watched that movie in a long time)

Haibara Ai ( Myiano Shiho)- Top scientist for the Black Organization. She is working on a poison. Codename Sherry. (love interest)

Boss- Leader of the Black organization. (bad guy)

Gin- Real name unknown. Right hand man or the Black Organization's boss. (bad guy)

Vodka- Real name unknown. He is Gin's partner.

**That's all the characters I can think of right now. **

**A/N: **

Don't worry if Conan is OOC, that's because his character is mixed with James Bonds character.

**Basic Plot:**

Starts with Conan finishing another mission. He returns after it and is told he has been assign to an important mission. Megure gives Conan the details. Megure shows him some pictures of "Sherry". He think she is attractive but that's because Conan is a player, like James. The it goes to Shiho being in a male strip club. Why you may ask? That simple he is having a deal with a client. She is selling drugs, and no to weed but, more like poison and stuff. Then a mysterious stripper comes out. Mysterious because he is wearing a mask like thing. The then takes off his shirt and walks to Shiho and start to give her a lap dance. Takes his pants off and only has briefs. He then gets really close to her. Then leaves. Shiho is left speechless and a little flushed. In the dressing room Conan takes of his mask like thing and radios someone, "Mission accomplished," he says to them. The next day, Conan is at the HQ when he receives word that the transmitter has been destroyed, he is sent out to place another transmitter on Sherry.

**A/N: So that's all I'm going to put in right now. If anyone is interested please tell me. I would like ****to see a sample of your writing. I will need someone with great talent since I don't have any. :P **

**oh and if anyone wants to illustrate this story I would be glad. I already made a kind of cover for it but, it's no good since I made it. I suck at using Photoshop, it looks better on the notebook I drew it in. Its in black and white so, I would really like it if someone colors it for me. I will have a link as soon as i can get my picture up on my profile. **

**THANKS AND TELL ME IF ARE INTRESTEAD IN A REVIEW OR PM ME!! AGAIN THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU! NO HOMO!**


End file.
